


V-Card Collector

by justin_cidermouth



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justin_cidermouth/pseuds/justin_cidermouth
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://tinyurl.com/y28nyndu--This story is a work of fiction. All characters depicted are over eighteen (18) years of age.--
Kudos: 3





	V-Card Collector

[F4M] [Script Offer] Your Hot Neighbor Likes Deflowering Nerds [male virgin] [seduction] [hot neighbor] [virgin appreciation] [encouragement] [experienced partner] [blowjob] [cum in my mouth] [swallow] [cunnilingus] [riding] [no condom] [cum with me] [creampie] [2 orgasms]

\------------------------------------------------------

Please feel free to cut, repeat, paraphrase, or ad lib any lines to suit your performance, timing/pacing, or personal vernacular wherever you like. Authenticity over fidelity always.

[Action/Stage Direction] in brackets, suggested durations in seconds/minutes are flexible

(SFX) all sound effects are optional  
-(Keys falling to the floor)  
-(Picking up keys)  
-(Keys unlocking door)  
-(Computer start-up sound)  
-(Mouse clicking, keyboard sounds)  
-(Pants unbutton, unzip)  
-(Wet sex sounds)  
-(Sheets rustling)

\-----------------------The V-Card Collector-------------------------------

Howdy, neighbor!  
(Keys falling to the floor)  
Oops didn't mean to startle you. Oh, I made you drop your keys! No let me get those, you have your laundry basket  
(Picking up keys)  
Here you go

[Flirty teasing] You know, it's funny… you always seem to be doing your laundry downstairs right when I happen to be working out in the fitness room just across the hall  
My workout schedule is so random because of work, but it seems like every time I'm down there, boom there you are!  
Hmm… must just be coincidence.  
Right… because you wouldn't carry that heavy basket all the way down there  
just to watch your next door neighbor exercise through the glass doors  
In her sports bra and tight shorts  
stretching  
sweating  
panting?

[Playfully skeptical] No, of course not [Laugh]  
Oh my gosh, look at you blush! That is so adorable!  
No need to be so nervous, you're not in trouble. I'm used to guys looking at my body.  
I like it.  
I mean I don't bust my ass exercising *just* for the health benefits.

[Whisper close] I like the attention.  
Shhh don't tell anyone I admitted that!  
They might revoke my feminism card and boot me out of the sisterhood! [Laugh]  
Well I happen to think feminism is about *choosing* what empowers you, and not letting anyone shame you for it.

[Suddenly remembering] Hey, I've been meaning to ask: you’re like a computer guy, right?  
Would you mind taking a look at mine?  
It keeps turning off randomly.  
[Laughing] Yeah, I know, right? Pandering to the male gaze, now I'm asking a man to rescue me? I'll be excommunicated for sure! [Laugh]  
Hmm? Just whenever you have time.  
What, now? Don't you need to put your clothes away?  
I mean if you're sure... Um ok, yeah. Wow, you're so sweet.

(Keys unlocking door)  
Come on in.  
The computer is at the desk in the living room. You want anything to drink?  
Ok, let me just boot 'er up…  
(Computer start-up sounds)  
Yeah, it just shuts down out of nowhere. Sometimes it runs for like thirty minutes, sometimes a couple of hours, then pffffff.  
In the middle of a zoom call or typing up a document it just craps out.  
[Laughing] Whoa, slow down my guy. I recognize some of those as words, but I am completely oblivious when it comes to this stuff.  
But you clearly know what you're doing, so how about I let you investigate while I hop in the shower?

Super quick, I promise.  
Just gotta wash the gym off me. Cool?  
Okay, have fun running diagnostics on the dilithuim matrix [Laugh]  
No, I don't watch Star Trek, I've just picked up some geek speak from all the nerdy guys I've been with.  
I guess I have a type. Anyway, back in a flash!

(Mouse clicking, keyboard sounds ~10-15 seconds)

Boo!  
[Laughing] Oh my gosh I did not mean to scare you that bad! Are you okay?  
I told you I'd be quick.  
[Teasing] Wow, you jumped clear out of your skin!  
If I didn't know better I'd think you were doing something you weren't supposed to.  
Were you?  
Being a naughty neighbor?  
[Playfully skeptical] No? You mean you weren't looking through that folder?  
The only folder on the desktop…  
in the middle of the screen…  
labeled 'NUDES' in all caps?

[Laughing] Calm down, you're not in the principal's office.  
I told you, I like guys looking at me.  
I work hard to stay fit so I can show off my body.  
And I saw what you were looking at when I walked up.  
So… Did you like what you saw?  
I think you did.  
And quite a bit, judging from that bulge in the front of your pants.  
Well everything you were just looking at in those pictures is right here  
under this tiny little silk robe.  
Do you want to see?

First I have a question.  
I heard something about you.  
Hmm? Just someone in the building, it's not important.  
The point is, I heard you were a…  
That you've never… been with a woman?  
Is… is that true?

[Skeptical] No? A girlfriend? *Ex* girlfriend… in Canada.  
[Teasing] That doesn't sound made-up at all.  
Oh? And what's her name?  
[Laugh unexpectedly, hysterical laughter continuing throughout] The best name you could come up with on the spot…  
for your made-up Canadian girlfriend…  
was Corolla???  
I've seen your car!!

[Trying to normalize, still a bit giggly] No, hey come on. It was funny! I'm sorry, I'm just--  
[Sincerely apologetic] No! I wasn't making fun of your virginity! I would never!  
Look, ok?  
I… That was insensitive, and I apologize.  
I put you on the spot, I'm sorry.  
Can I… can I hug you? Is that okay? [Hug]

[Gentle, earnest] Listen, I get it, ok?  
I get why you might be embarrassed about  
being a virgin -which you *shouldn't * be-  
Or that you think it's something to be ashamed of -which it *isnt*-  
And I understand why it might be something you want to keep secret. So I…  
I'm gonna tell *you* a secret…  
Okay? Are you ready?

[Whisper close throughout] I looooove virgins.  
Yeah. I do. I love giving a guy something he's never had before.  
I love being the first girl to touch a cock. The first one to taste it.  
To feel it sliding into me knowing it's never felt a pussy before.  
That every sensation I'm giving him is brand new and exciting.  
I love watching his face and hearing his moans as he feels it all for the very first time.  
With *me*.  
They say you never forget your first, right?  
Well let's just say there are a few guys out there in the world who will remember me for the rest of their lives.  
And I *love* knowing that.

[Sultry, seductive] Now we know each other's secrets.  
I know you're a virgin.  
And you know I want to change that.  
So… are you gonna let me?  
Yeah?  
Mmm… [Kiss]

[Suddenly remebering] Of course there's no pressure.  
I want you to know, if you're saving yourself, or if you want to maybe think about it  
and get back to me, it's totally cool.

[Sultry] But if you want this… right now.  
Then all you have to do is tug on the end of this bow  
and the silk belt will slide smoothly, easily  
the knot will come undone  
and my tiny silk robe will fall open.  
Go ahead. 

Aaaaand Oop! There it goes! [Giggle] what do you think?  
As good as those pictures, I hope.  
I mean getting the right camera angles can really do a lot to enhance--

[Genuinely flattered] Really? You mean it?  
Wow that's actually… you're so sweet. [Kiss]

[Whisper close throughout] Shhh. Relax… [Kiss] I mean… relax your tongue.  
Just… caress mine gently with yours.  
Like this [Kiss]  
Mmmmmmm much better.  
You're a quick learner  
[Passionate kissing, moaning into his mouth] 

[Playfully amused] Ok, I love the enthusiasm, you're excited, that's great…  
but if we don't find a way to calm you down  
I feel like you might hyperventilate and pass out or something.  
[Soothing] No, it's okay, don't apologize.  
You have a beautiful, naked girl kissing you.  
It's all new and unexpected.  
It's fine. Just breathe slow, ok? 

Look at me. There's no rush.  
We don't need to barrel through this and get it done before something happens.  
Nothing's gonna go wrong, I'm not gonna change my mind.  
The door is locked, my phone is off, we won't be interrupted.  
This… is *going to* happen.  
Okay?  
We can take our time.  
Savor every moment.  
Feel every sensation.  
If this is a memory you carry with you forever, let's make it a reeeeallly fucking good one.

Now let's just take it slow.  
And when we get to something you've never done, I want you to tell me, ok?  
So I can make it special.  
Plus, I really get off on it. Being the first. 

[Mildly surprised] What, really?  
Never copped a feel on a crowded train?  
Not even by accident, like a stray elbow?  
[Playful] Such a gentleman!  
Of course, be my guest [Giggle]  
Mmmm that feels nice.  
Yeah, play with my nipples like that  
Mmmm your hands feel so good

[Heavy breathing/moaning throughout]  
[Whisper close] Has anyone ever touched your cock?  
Ever slid a hand down your stomach… like this? Slipped under your pants and boxers  
and wrapped their fingers around your hard, throbbing shaft… like this?  
Say it. Tell me I’m the first girl to touch this beautiful virgin cock. [Shudder at his reply]  
Ohhhhhh yeah, suck on my nipples.  
You like how my hand feels stroking you, baby? Yeah? 

*That* means… No one's ever tasted it either, right?  
Well I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take my boobs away for a bit, so I can get on my knees here.  
A first blowjob is a very special thing.  
(Pants unbutton, unzip)

[Soft kissing throughout] Mmm… this is my absolute favorite part.  
Being the first one to taste a fresh virgin cock. Ooh baby, you're soooooo hard for me.  
Let me just lick up the entire shaft  
and up the sides.  
Get it nice and wet, and then…

[Bracingly] Ok, this next part is gonna be *reeeeaaally* intense the first time.  
[Laugh] Yes, more than what I've been doing.  
I'm gonna take you into my mouth,  
so just be ready for some strong new sensations, ok?  
Here hold my hand.  
Nonono, don't close your eyes, look right at *me*.  
I wanna see your face when it happens.  
And I want you to burn this image into your memory.  
Ready?

[Slow blowjob sounds, moaning into his cock ~15-20 seconds]  
[Giggling] I told you it would be intense! [Laugh] 

[Kissing/licking throughout] Mmmm and your reactions are soooo yummy.  
How you moan and catch your breath.  
The way your cock twitches and throbs  
leaking pre-cum onto my tongue.  
For a first timer, you definitely know how to make a girl feel sexy.

[Sincerely flattered] Awww… you really are so sweet, you know that?  
And I'm a… sucker [Sucking] for compliments [Laugh] so keep 'em coming.  
[More vigorous blowjob sounds/moaning ~30-45 seconds]

Hmm? What's wrong, who'd you stop me?  
Too much?  
Well, why don't you wanna cum, I thought you liked what I was--  
[Empathetic sigh] Oh, sweetie… No one lasts long their first time.  
You can't expect yourself to--  
[Amused, sympathetic] What? You don't get a one-nut limit for the day, if you wanna cum, just cum and we'll have sex after.  
Once you've recovered.

[Earnest, sympathetic] I told you, nothing's going to stop that. Ok?  
You gotta let go of all these expectations and hang-ups.  
I don't expect you to be some tantric master.  
[Soft, loving] Just forget all that and focus on my soft, supple lips. [Kissing]  
My wet, eager tongue. [Licking]  
The tight suction of my mouth around your cock. [Sucking]

[Kissing/licking/sucking throughout]  
Just feel me.  
Savor the sensation.  
Nothing else matters.  
Nothing else exists but my warm, hungry mouth,  
and your beautiful virgin cock.  
[Blowjob sounds ~10-15 seconds]  
[Kissing/licking/sucking increasing intensity throughout]  
Now tell me.  
Right now.  
In this moment.  
Do you want to cum?  
Hmm?  
Does your throbbing, leaking cock want to explode in my soft, wet mouth?  
Yes?  
Then do it.  
Cum for me.  
Let me be the first girl to taste that sweet virgin cum and swallow every last drop.  
Just let go.  
Come on, that's it.  
Give it to me.  
Mmmmmmm  
[Moaning into his cock as he cums in your mouth, followed by gulping/swallowing]  
Holy shit that was so much cum!  
No, I love it.

[Catching your breath] Come sit on the couch, we can-- [You are surprised with a kiss] Mmm!  
[Amused, playful laughing] Whoa, tiger!  
[Laughing] Well I'm happy you enjoyed it so much.  
And trust me, I did too. [Kiss]  
Oh? Another first while you're in recovery mode? Yeah, if you want to, sure  
You can… taste me.  
Let's um… we should go to the bedroom for that.  
Yeah, come on.

Ok, if we're both horizontal, your neck is gonna cramp super fast,  
so the best angle for this is…  
here, I’ll sit on the edge of the bed.  
You kneel here in front of me -yeah like that-  
and I’ll just lie back.  
Ok go ahead, just start slow, ok?  
Hmm?  
I mean, it all feels good, so just kinda explore… No wrong answers.  
Mmmmmmm… yeah. I got really wet from going down on you.  
[You moan appreciatively as he kisses and licks your pussy without instruction ~30-60 seconds, slowly increasing in intensity]

Fuck that feels so good! Let me sit up, I wanna Kiss you.  
[Kissing/moaning] I love tasting my juices on you.  
[Surprised] Holy shit, you're hard again already?  
Fuck, I love virgins! [Laugh, kiss]  
Well get in here, let's get that v-card!  
Are you ready for this?

Huh? No you don't have to--  
Really?  
You're about to lose your virginity  
And you're delaying sex for--  
I mean yeah, if it's that important to you, I'll… yeah I'll show you.  
[Admiringly] I know I keep saying this, but you really are so fucking sweet, it's disgusting. [Kissing/giggling]  
Ok, I'll lie back. Now this is just for me, understand?  
Not all girls like the same things.

{Improv section: a detailed lesson for the listener on how to give you an orgasm via oral sex. The lesson culminating in him making you cum by following your instructions diligently.  
This improv section is for performers who would choose to include some authentic personal intimacy here, but for those who prefer a fully scripted version, one is provided below.}

{{Scripted Option}}{{ Ok, so hold… um… hold it open like this with your fingers.  
Yeah, but use one hand, 'cause you're gonna need the other one. [Laugh]  
Sorry, this is so weird! [Giggle]  
Ok, now put your mouth over my clit, and s-- suck on it  
but like a pulsing-- yeah like that.  
Nice and slow at first.  
[Heavy breathing/moaning, gradually increasing in intensity throughout]  
Mmmm…  
Now with the tip of your tongue, make um -little circles?- against the side of my clit.  
Hmm? Either side.  
Yeah just-- Oh fuck thats-- Mmmm now put a finger inside me.  
In and out, yeah. Now curl it towards you--  
Ohhhhhh fuck!  
Yayaya right there keep hitting that spot!  
Oh my ggg--  
Yes, baby, just like that!  
[Moaning louder, breathing harder]  
Faster!  
Yes, oh fuck yes!  
Give me another finger, please baby.  
Yeah, now switch to the other side  
of my clit-- yeah just like that, oh my god!  
I'm gonna cum!  
You're gonna make me cum, don't stop, oh my god!  
Oh fuck yeah harder-- HARDER!  
Yes! Yes, baby make me cum!  
Look at me, yes! Make me cum for you!  
Yes yes yes ahhh-- aahhh-- AAAHHH  
[Deep gasping breath, and hold it]  
(Sheets rustling, stretching)  
[Moaning/screaming] AaaaAAAAHHHhhh FUUUCK!!!  
[Quick, uneven breaths/moans]  
[Shaky, quivering breaths gradually steady] }}

[Laughing, impressed] Wow, you really are a quick learner! [Laugh, kiss]  
Well here we are… time for the main event. [Giggle]  
Are you ready?  
[Laughing] Yeah I know it is, I'm sopping wet over her too, so we've got that part covered.  
What I mean is [Softly, sincerely] are you sure you wanna do this?  
With me?

[Touched, blushing] Really? Aww… that's so-- [Kiss]  
You're pretty amazing, you know that? [Kiss]  
Ok, so I have some condoms in the nightstand, but… I mean I'm cool to go without, if you are.  
Yeah, it's just.. I want you to feel everything  
your first time, ya know?  
[Kiss] Ok good. So how do you want me?  
This is *your* first time, I want it to be exactly how you pictured it.  
You sure?  
Ok, well if it's up to me, then lay on your back.  
Yeah. I want to *create* your memory of this, not just be in it. 

[Kissing] Now I'm just gonna reach down and  
*mmhh* put the head of your cock against my  
[Giggling] Why am *I* so nervous? [Laugh]  
Ok, here goes…  
[Softly] Don't close your eyes, look at me.  
[Sharp breath and a soft moan as you slide onto his cock.]  
Congratulations [Moaning/heavy breathing] you're officially not a virgin anymore [Kiss]  
(Wet sex noises)  
[Moaning/heavy breathing, kissing ~20-30 seconds gradually increasing in volume and intensity]

(Wet sex noises stop)  
Huh? What's wrong, did I--  
[Sympathetic sigh] Oh sweetie, it told you it's okay.  
If you wanna cum, just cum, don't worry about it.  
It's your first time, you can't expect to--  
Baby, it's fine!  
You already made me cum, it's not a big dea--  
I mean probably…  
I was just getting in my groove, but yeah I was on my way...

What? No!  
No way, you are not gonna think about baseball or whatever while I'm naked and grinding on your cock!  
I want you right here, with me at all times, got it?  
Think about *this*  
think about *us*  
Feel everything.  
[Pause]  
Look, this is obviously important to you, so here, let me sit up.  
(Sheets rustling)

Ok, now give me your hand, and just  
rub my clit with your thumb…  
[Heavy breathing throughout]  
Yeah like that.  
Now I'm not gonna move, but you can get me going like this.  
And when I get close, I'll start riding you again, and we can…  
try to cum together.  
Is that okay?  
Yeah, I just need a little head start, that's all.

{Improv section: You try to sit still on top of him while his cock is throbbing inside you. He rubs your clit until you feel an orgasm building, then begin to ride his cock (Begin wet sex sounds) until you both orgasm together.  
This improv section is for performers who would choose to include some authentic personal intimacy here, but for those who prefer a fully scripted version, one is provided below.}

{{Scripted Option}} {{ [Moaning/heavy breathing throughout, steadily increasing in intensity/urgency]  
Mmmm… yeah, just-- gradually pick up speed…  
Oh fuck! That feels so good--  
Aaahh yeah, baby…  
[Giggling] I’m sorry, I’m trying not to move my hips, it’s just--  
Fuck that feels-- Unnhh!  
Oh my god I can feel you throbbing!  
You're so deep-- Yes!  
Yes, squeeze my tits with your other hand…  
play with my nipples, yes that's it--  
That's it, yes I'm… Oh God, I'm gonna cum.  
Let me just-- Oh fuck! Let me just build it up a little more,  
then I'll start riding your cock again--  
Yeah, just like that, baby don't stop…  
Oh fuck, I'm close! Are you ready? Yeah?  
(Wet sex noises)  
[Loud moaning, gasping/panting throughout. Quickly increasing in intensity/urgency]  
Oh my fucking god! Yes, baby make me cum!  
Aaahhh yeah make me cum all over your cock!  
Cum with me!  
Cum inside me!  
Come on, that's it, I want it--  
I want it so fucking bad.  
Give me that cum!  
Don't hold back, I want it all!  
Come on, baby that's it-- Yes, *yes*, *YES* OH FUCK!  
[Deep gasping, then hold your breath]  
(Wet sex sounds slowing)  
OHHHHHH FUCK I'm cumming!  
[Ragged, uneven breathing/moaning throughout]  
Oh my god yes, baby you're filling me up… give it all to me!  
[Shaky breaths slowly steady] }}

[Kissing] Well? How do you feel? [Laugh]  
Yeah? Good, that makes me so happy. [Kiss]  
(Sheets rustling)  
Me? Yeah, couldn't you tell? [Laugh]  
No, I guess you're right.  
Well, since you don't have any point of reference, I'll just tell you.  
You were amazing.

No, I mean it! It's different for girls --for me at least.  
It's not about *what* we did, or for how long, or how many orgasms.  
I mean that stuff is great, don't get me wrong, but it's more about… how you made me feel.  
Like we connected.  
You were warm, and funny, and soooo sweet.  
You let me be in charge, which i like -not all girls do, but I do-  
but you were open about what you wanted,  
because you knew I wanted to give it to you.  
Not many guys are that sensitive.  
And the way you were so into me  
my body.  
It made me feel… *so* sexy.

[Laughing] That's right! See?  
You just gotta have some confidence!  
And maybe now you will.  
You're a real catch, I hope you know that.  
You're gonna make some lucky girl very happy some day real soon.

[Sympathetic sigh] Awww, there you go being sweet again.  
Look, the last thing I want to do is ruin the party,  
but… I don't want to lead you on either.  
The thing is  
I'm not really the girlfriend type.  
My life right now, it's just not…  
I'm not really in the right place for that.  
Emotionally.  
It wouldn't be fair to you.  
See, you're saying you understand, but you're looking like I just killed your hamster or something.

[Cautiously attempting humor] Come on, would it really be fair to tie me down when there are so many poor virgins in need out there?  
After you've benefited from my service?

[Awkward laughter turns genuine] You really are a great guy,  
and you're gonna make a wonderful boyfriend. You've got so much--(Sheets rustling)  
\--Hey, where are you going?

Well just because this is a one-time thing  
doesn't mean our *one time* has to be over.  
I mean… I don't have anywhere to be.  
Do you?

[Laughing] Oh you will? You'll push your "skedge"? [Kiss]  
Good 'cause I was thinking I'd make us some tea, so we can recharge a bit. And then…  
[Whisper close] I have a feeling you're gonna *love* doggy style.  
Mhmm, definitely.  
Well, because you seem to really like it when I get loud,  
and it's my favorite position…  
so I get loud.  
And if you're still concerned about lasting longer, we can try it with a condom. That should help.  
(Sheets rustling)  
Great, so… I have chamomile, Earl Grey, or green tea with mint.  
Sweet, [Kiss] back in a flash!

[End]


End file.
